boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy Returns
- Malaysian = }} |Official Title = BoBoiBoy Kembali |English Translation = BoBoiBoy Returns (official) |Written by = |Directed by = Nizam Razak Anas Abdul Aziz |Season = 1 |Episode = 1 |Preceded by = -- |Followed by = “Power Sphera, MotoBot”|Air Date = 25 November, 2016 (TV3) 10 November, 2016 (YouTube, Part 1) 25 November, 2016 (YouTube, Part 2) 14 January, 2017 (MNCTV) 3 February, 2017 (YouTube, full episode) 7 July, 2017 (Disney Channel Asia) 15 June, 2019 (YouTube English dub) |Name = BoBoiBoy Returns}} “'BoBoiBoy Returns'” (“''BoBoiBoy Kembali!”) is the 1st episode of the first season of ''BoBoiBoy Galaxy, and the 1st episode overall in the series. Official Synopsis BoBoiBoy and Gopal help Cici Ko fight off Space Pirates who are trying to capture a Power Sphera named Motobot. Plot Part 1 In the middle of an asteroid belt, Space Pirates are chasing a ship piloted by Koko Ci (known as Cici Ko during ''BoBoiBoy: The Movie''), who is protecting a nervous Power Sphere named MotoBot. ?”]] Koko Ci eventually manages to hide from the Pirates on an asteroid. Realising they are trapped, he resorts to contacting Earth's mightiest superhero: BoBoiBoy. On Earth, three kids are playing football. One boy attempts a "Lighting Kick" on the ball that fails, but ultimately scores a goal. BoBoiBoy—now 14 years old—watches the football game from Tok Aba's cafe with Gopal. He sadly asks Gopal if he's bored as it has been a long time since they've done any "superhero stuff". The last time he used his powers was to save a cat, reinforcing that it's not fun if they can't use their powers properly. Gopal agrees and wishes there was someone they could help. At that moment, the football kids ask BoBoiBoy and Gopal to help get their ball out of a tree. The boys seize this opportunity to finally use their powers. Meanwhile, the Space Pirate Captain bypasses Koko Ci’s communication signal in order to locate them. A transmission is sent and Koko Ci masquerades as a janitor to fool them. He cuts the transmission by "accidentally" knocking a mug of water onto the dashboard, angering the pirate captain. Koko Ci locates BoBoiBoy and starts to contact Ochobot. Back on Earth, BoBoiBoy and Gopal fight over who should get the ball. At the boys' request, BoBoiBoy transforms into BoBoiBoy Lightning and Lightning Dashes up the tree. Gopal transforms it into candy canes, and the fragile branches snap under Lightning’s weight, causing him and the ball to fall to the ground. BoBoiBoy turns into BoBoiBoy Wind and uses a Wind Sphere to get the ball before Gopal. He transforms into BoBoiBoy Earth to avoid Gopal's Gastronomic Blasts, but one of the blasts transforms the ball into cekodok. As the boys run away, Gopal and BoBoiBoy blame each other. Ochobot blames them both for being too desperate to use their powers before suddenly glitching. It turns out to be Koko Ci contacting them through Ochobot and he asks them to open a teleportal for him to escape from Space Pirates. Ochobot does so, but the pirates’ ship latches onto Koko Ci's ship before they pass through. BoBoiBoy eagerly seizes the chance for him and Gopal to be superheroes again. Part 2 BoBoiBoy transforms into Wind and blows the Pirate Minions back to their ship. As the fight continues, Koko Ci explains BoBoiBoy’s powers to a stunned MotoBot. Ochobot tells BoBoiBoy that he can't close the teleportal unless Koko Ci's spaceship passes through it completely. Gopal fires Food Transformation blasts from the ground at the pirates to help. Ochobot urges him to transform cables which are preventing Koko Ci's spaceship from escaping. Gopal does so but some of his shots accidentally change parts of the hull into food. Lightning defeats the Pirate Minions that attempt to infiltrate it. As the cables begin to break, BoBoiBoy splits into three to defeat the Pirate Minions surrounding him, and Lightning cuts the last cable with his Lightning Blades. The captain grapples his hook on to Koko Ci’s ship to prevent him from escaping again, but OchoBot successfully closes the teleportal and cuts him off. The spaceship crashes to the ground, grinding to a halt in front of the cocoa shop. After the battle, Koko Ci explains that he was chased by the Space Pirates since he rescued MotoBot from them and prevented them from taking and using him for their evil intents. He introduces himself as a commander of TAPOPS (Trackers And Protectors Of Power Spheras) and invites BoBoiBoy to join TAPOPS. However, he refuses because he has to protect everyone on Earth. Gopal and OchoBot disagree since things have been quiet around Rintis Island. Understanding his feelings, Koko Ci gives him time to think while he repairs his spaceship. In the Pirates' spaceship, the minions gather information on BoBoiBoy and Gopal’s capabilities. The captain is shocked to find that their different powers were given to them by the same Power Sphere, and commands his minions to locate the Power Sphere staying with them (Ochobot) through his old hook. While repairing his ship, Koko Ci finds said hook, but thinks nothing of it and tosses it away. Trivia * This is the first time Gopal has been shocked by BoBoiBoy Lightning's power in BoBoiBoy Galaxy. * The episode's original title was, "BoBoiBoy Returns" ("BoBoiBoy Kembali"). An exclamation mark was added after Season 1 ended. * When the Pirate Minions are gathering information on BoBoiBoy one of the screens shows the logos of all his Elemental powers. Two of those powers are Thorn and Solar—the two hidden Elements that BoBoiBoy unlocked during the events of BoBoiBoy: The Movie. * Monsta uploaded the episode’s English dub to YouTube on 15 June, 2019. Differences in the Comic Version *Koko Ci only wears his sunglasses when he sings and dances the TAPOPS song. *There are only two kids playing soccer, instead of three kids. *The goal scored by a kid is not seen. *Koko Ci does many things when disguising as a janitor until he presses a button that shuts off the communication from the Space Pirate Captain. *Gopal's messy hair disappears after BoBoiBoy Lightning climbs up to the tree. *BoBoiBoy Lightning turns back to BoBoiBoy after falling down from the cotton candy tree in the comic. *The kid is not shown crying after his ball is turned into a cekodok. Only the words are shown. *A Pirate Minion uses a regular mop in an attempt to hit BoBoiBoy Lightning, and Gopal turns it into a vegetable instead of a lollipop. *There is only one Pirate Minion entering the spaceship, and MotoBot is seen hiding behind Koko Ci. *BoBoiBoy Lightning says "Lightning Kris" (Keris Petir) instead "Lightning Blade" (Pedang Petir). *The tip of Koko Ci's spaceship does not scratch Gopal's face when crash landing. *Gopal wakes up at Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop instead, not beside a tree. *Gopal says that the sound TAPOPS sounds like a K-POP song. *Instead of showing Gopal humming and dancing to the song after the TAPOPS song, it shows BoBoiBoy wondering why MotoBot joins the dance and MotoBot replying that he was forced to do so. *There is no action done on the old hook left by the Space Pirate Captain on Koko Ci's spaceship. Comic Difference Episode 1 - 1.jpg|There are only two kids and the goal scored is not seen. Comic Difference Episode 1 - 2.jpg|A different cat Comic Difference Episode 1 - 3.jpg|Only two kids Comic Difference Episode 1 - 4.jpg|Chores done by Cici Ko as a janitor Comic Difference Episode 1 - 5.jpg|Gopal's hair back to normal, colourful cotton candy tree, BoBoiBoy Lightning back to BoBoiBoy Comic Difference Episode 1 - 6.jpg|The kid crying is only shown in words and the scene where BoBoiBoy and Gopal blamed each other is removed Comic Difference Episode 1 - 7.jpg|A regular mop into a vegetable Comic Difference Episode 1 - 8.jpg|Only one Pirate Minion and MotoBot hiding behind Cici Ko Motobot Being Forced to Join.jpg|MotoBot forced to join the dance Differences in the English dub * In the dub, BoBoiBoy asks MotoBot for a car. He asks for a motorbike in the original. * In the dub, BoBoiBoy’s initial reason for not joining TAPOPS is because he needs time to think about it. In the original, his first reason is that he can’t dance. Errors *Gopal's messy hair changes into normal hair when he chases the ball in BoBoiBoy Wind's Wind Sphere. *When BoBoiBoy Wind picks up the ball, the tree behind him changes from candy back to normal. *When one of the kid was crying after his ball was changed with Gopal, the kid with red hat's hands and the shadow of it was asynchronous. **The ball's shadow disappeared in the same scene. All of the above errors were corrected when the episode aired on TV3 and the full episode was uploaded to Monsta's YouTube account. * The space pirate captain's headgear constantly clips his coat collar when he contacts Koko Ci. Hair-mistake.png|Gopal's hair change back to normal instead a messy hair. Bbb-wind.png|The tree behind BoBoiBoy Wind change back to normal instead a candy tree. The-kids.png|The hands of red-hat kid with its shadows were asynchronous. Transcript Read the episode's English transcript here. Gallery 15109484_10154862160957280_8720670688208325126_n.png 15078650_10154862161522280_6077790699663792256_n.png 15032643_10154862162822280_1217125510507984640_n.png 15107368_10154879756742280_7125273396800101897_n.png 14963141_10154836732922280_2279673726162660634_n.jpg 15027840_10154848404672280_5217149779154930764_n.jpg 15193705_10154891229107280_7069556277210147886_n.jpg 15965414_10155050989282280_8110322761246693513_n.jpg 15977227_10155055354742280_4254927952612660879_n.jpg 16003212_10155051142692280_5762914782541203475_n.jpg BBBGalaxyS1E1thumb.jpg|Original YouTube thumbnail Comic Preview Eps 1 comic.jpg Eps 1 comic 2.png Eps 1 comic 3.png Eps 1 comic 4.png Eps 1 comic 5.png Eps 1 comic 6.png Eps 1 comic 7.png Videos BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Promo Episod 01 BoBoiBoy_Galaxy_-_Episod_01_(Part_1) BoBoiBoy_Galaxy_-_Episod_01_(Part_2) BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Episod 01 (Full) BOBOIBOY GALAXY EP01 - ENG DUB id:BoBoiBoy Kembali! ms:Galaxy Episod 1 tl:Galaxy Episode 1 vi:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Tập 1 Category:Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy